Moonlight Chemistry
by Kim Ji Rin
Summary: Jaejoong adalah siswa baru di Daejoon, sifatnya yang dingin dan terkesan cuek mempesona leader dari 3 anak yang paling disegani di sebuah SMA di Daejoon
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Chemistry**

CAST :

KIM JAEJOONG

KIM JUNSU

JUNG YUNHO  
SHIM CHANGMIN

PARK YOOCHUN

RATED : T-M (?)

GENRE :Drama, Romance

WARNING : YAOI !

DISCLIMER:

Ini FF YUNJAE (YAOI) pertama bikinan author. So, maap kalo nggak jelas dan absurd ==". FF ini MURNI bikinan author loh, ciyusan lol. Berhubung ini FF YAOI bagi yang nggak suka YAOI nggak usah baca deh daripada jadi saling bash dan ribut – ribut. ^^

Oke, author nggak mau banyak cap cip cup lagi. Happy Reading all. Moah :*

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang tak cukup cerah untuk memulai hari yang baru. Awan hitam bergulung - gulung menutupi langit biru kota yang tak cukup besar di Korea Selatan, Daejon, Eunhae-dong. Seorang namja masih tertidur lelap dibalik selimut putihnya. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan warna selimutnya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya membuat mata namja itu mulai terbuka.

"Jae Joong ah~ kau tidak mau masuk sekolah? Ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah di Daejon. Cepat turun, sarapannya sudah jadi" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar dari luar. Namja itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia ingin tidur lagi. Seorang wanita yang belum terlalu tua masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menggoyang goyangkan tubuh anaknya agar ia terbangun.

" Jae Joong ah~ ireona, ini sudah siang. Nanti kamu terlambat" kata wanita itu

Aah~ umma. Aku ngantuk, aku nggak mau sekolah di Daejon" Suara namja yang bernama Jae Joong itu terdengar sedikit parau karena ia memang baru bangun

" Joongie ah~" sang ibu tetap membujuk anaknya agar mau bangun

"Shireo~, waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pindah kesini. Aku lebih suka tinggal di Seoul." Jaejoong masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia masih tidak mau bangun.

"baik, sana ke Seoul sendiri, umma tidak akan peduli padamu lagi." Jae In –Umma Jaejoong – tak ingin kalah dari anaknya.

"Aaah~ jinjja, ne umma arraseo." Jae Joong sedikit menggeram lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ayahnya –Kim Jong Kook- dipindah tugaskan ke Daejon. Mau tak mau keluarganya juga harus ikut pindah bersamanya. Termasuk anak semata wayangnya, Kim Jae Joong. Jae Joong memang seorang namja, tapi jangan salah, wajahnya sangat cantik bahkan Miss Korea pun kalah. Kulit putihnya seputih susu dan mulus tanpa cela bak porselen kesayangan ummanya. Saat ia masih sekolah di Seoul, banya wanita maupun pria yang mengejarnya. Setiap hari Valentine ia selalu kebanjiran hadiah, mulai dari cokelat, kue, boneka Gajah yang lucu, bahkan boneka Hello Kitty yang notabene terlalu feminin untuknya. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil memikat hati Jaejoong. Ia adalah seorang yang sangat dingin terhadap siapapun. Sikapnya yang dingin itu membuatnya memiliki julukan Ice Prince. Tapi, sedingin apapun ia, fansnya tak akan berkurang sedikitpun tapi justru terus bertambah.

Jaejoong melangkah menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil sekerat roti yang masih hangat itu lalu menggigitnya sedikit setelah itu ia meminum segelas susu yang tadi sudah dibuatkan ibunya.

"Umma, Jae berangkat ya" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar. Jae in berjalan mengikutinya bermaksud ingin mengantar anak satu – satunya ini ke pintu depan.

"Jae, hati hati di jalan" Jae In melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, umma" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dari kejauhan.

Jaejoong duduk di halte bus menuju sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya memastikan kalu dia tidak terlambat. Ia memasang _headset_ di telinganya lalu mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Tak berapa lama bis yang ia tunggu datang. Ia berdiri dan masuk bersama beberapa orang yang tadi juga menunggu bersamanya. Suasana bis di Daejon tak seperti di Seoul, sangat sepi bahkan Jaejoong sempat mendapat tempat duduk untuknya. Padahal ini kan jam sibuk. Saatnya orang untuk pergi bekerja. Jaejoong menatap ke arah luar. _Tidak buruk juga disini, setidaknya lebih damai_, pikirnya dalam hati. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Ia turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tak takut terlambat. Padahal siswa lain sudah balap lari agar tidak terlambat. Masuk sekolah. Untunglah Jaejoong sampai tepat waktu, tepat saat gerbang akan ditutup. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Wajahnya yang ayu membuat banyak mata memandangnya. Tapi bukan Jaejoong kalau ia tak bersikap acuh. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti itu.

Kelas sangat gaduh sebelum seorang wanita setengah baya masuk keruangan yang cukup luas itu diikuti oleh seorang namja ayu yang tak lain adalah Kim Jae Joong. Sontak kelas menjadi hening meski masih ada beberapa orang gadis yang berbisik sana – sini sambil melirik Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Kim Jaejoong ibnida, mohon bimbingannya." Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda perkenalan. Bu guru menyuruhnya duduk di bangku belakang bersebelahan dengan bangku milik namja bersuara lumba- lumba yang tak lain adalah Kim Junsu.

" Hai, aku Kim Junsu." Junsu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Jaejoong hanya menoleh sedikit dan berkata

"Oh, hai" Jaejoong bahkan tak membalas uluran tangan Junsu yang bermaksud bersalaman dengannya. Seperti biasa ia bersikap dingin dengan siapapun. Tapi, mungkin Junsu bisa menjadi teman pertamanya di sekolah ini. Pasalnya sejak di kelas tadi ia sangat cerewet, bercerita ini dan itu kepada Jaejoong. Bahkan junsu mengeluarkan beberapa candaannya. Yang sukses membuat Jaejoong yang dingin itu sedikit terkekeh.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi, tapi Jaejoong tetap duduk di tempatnya. Ia malas keluar.

"Jae, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar. Aku yang traktir" ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong.

" Aku malas ke kantin" Jaejoong menolak ajakan Junsu meskipun Junsu berjanji akan mentraktirnya.

"Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu dan aku akan mengajakmu_ tour_ keliling sekolah, eungkyangkyang" Junsu masih berusaha membujuk teman barunya ini.

Jaejoong cukup sebal dengan rengekan Junsu. Ia berpikir mungkin menurutinya itu lebih baik agar rengekan teman pertamanya ini berhenti. _Hhh,bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti ini, tapi sudahlah, setidaknya mungkin dia akan jadi teman yang baik_, pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Mereka berjalan berjejeran. Junsu dan Jaejoong memasuki kantin lalu membeli makan siang mereka. Kantin sedikit penuh sulit menemukan tempat duduk. Mata Jaejoong yang jeli melihat ada tempat duduk kosong di pojok. Ia menarik Junsu ke tempat duduk itu. Junsu kaget tangannya di tarik ke tempat duduk itu.

"Ya, Jaejoong ah~, jangan bilang kita akan duduk disitu." Ucap junsu sedikit ketakutan

"Iya, memang kenapa? Tempat lain sudah ditempati, hanya disini yang kosong." Jaejoong tak mempedulikan ucapan Junsu. Mereka berhenti saat mereka sampai di meja itu. Jaejoong yang bermaksud akan duduk ditahan oleh Junsu.

"Kau, sebaiknya jangan disini."

Jaejoong hanya menimpali dengan dingin.

"Kenapa? Kan disini kosong apa salahnya." Jaejoong memegang bahu Junsu dan membuat Junsu duduk disitu. " bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau itu lapar?"

"I...iya sih"

Jaejoong mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Tanpa ia sadari sekelompok siswa – 3 orang – laki laki datang mendekati mereka berdua.

'Brak'

Salah seorang dari kelompok itu menggebrak meja. Hal itu tentu menyita perhatian seluruh kantin.

"ya! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu duduk di tempat yang ini." Ucap salah seorang yang paling tinggi dan bersuara sedikit _cempreng_. Jaejoong mndongak melihat siswa itu. Sementara junsu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dalam - dalam untuk minta maaf.

" Maaf... maafkan kami Changmin-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud. Maaf..." Junsu terus saja minta maaf. Pemandangan itu tentu membuat Jaejoong geram. Ia berdiri dan berlagak menantang.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa. Bukankah ini kantin? Semua berhak duduk dimanapun. Termasuk disini. Apa itu salah? Hah?" Jaejoong berucap dengan geramnya. Junsu terpaku mendengar Jaejoong. _Dia berani – beraninya, _pikir junsu dalam hati. Ia mulai menarik narik lengan Jaejoong bermaksud mengajaknya pergi. Tapi hal itu sepertinya sia – sia. Jaejoong menarik tangannya sendiri.

"Kalian jangan semena – mena sama siswa lain. Hah, kalian benar benar menghancurkan nafsu makanku?"

" Kau kira kau siapa?, kau tidak kenal kami? Hah?" Changmin yang ternyata adalah yang tadi menggebrak meja angkat bicara lagi.

"Sepertinya dia anak baru. Manisnya..." Ucap Yoochun yang berdiri di belakang Changmin dengan nada menggoda Jaejoong. Muka Jaejoong merah padam memendam kemarahannya. Ia mulai naik pitam. Junsu yang melihat itu mau tidak mau menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari mereka. Jaejoong pergi dari kantin itu. Tatapan mata seisi kantin mengiringi kepergian Jaejoong. Tak terkecuali tatapan mata musang milik sang leader dari Changmin dan Yoochun yaitu Jung Yunho. Mata musang itu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang pergi menjauh dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit untuk diartikan.

**T.B.C or Delete?** '-'a

RnR Please :D Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight Chemistry**

CAST :

KIM JAEJOONG

KIM JUNSU

JUNG YUNHO  
SHIM CHANGMIN

PARK YOOCHUN

RATED : T-M (?)

GENRE :Drama, Romance

WARNING : YAOI !

DISCLIMER:

Ini FF YUNJAE (YAOI) pertama bikinan author. So, maap kalo nggak jelas dan absurd ==". FF ini MURNI bikinan author loh, ciyusan lol. Berhubung ini FF YAOI bagi yang nggak suka YAOI nggak usah baca deh daripada jadi saling bash dan ribut – ribut. ^^

Btw maaf baru update Jirin abis berjuang (?) menempuh banyak banget ujian. Maaf ya /bow/

Oh iya Jirin mohon doanya semoga bisa diterima PTN :p makasih ya

Oke, author nggak mau banyak cap cip cup lagi. Happy Reading all. Moah :*

...

"kalian jangan semena – mena sama siswa lain. hah, kalian benar benar menghancurkan nafsu makanku?"

" Kau kira kau siapa?, kau tidak kenal kami? Hah?" Changmin yang ternyata adalah yang tadi menggebrak meja angkat bicara lagi.

"sepertinya dia anak baru. Manisnya" Ucap Yoochun yang berdiri di belakang Changmin dengan nada menggoda Jaejoong. Muka Jaejoong merah padam memendam kemarahannya. Ia mulai naik pitam. Junsu yang melihat itu mau tidak mau menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari mereka. Jaejoong pergi dari kantin itu. Tatapan mata seisi kantin mengiringi kepergian Jaejoong. Tak terkecuali tatapan mata musang milik sang leader dari Changmin dan Yoochun yaitu Jung Yunho. Mata musang itu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang pergi menjauh dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Kau kenapa tiba – tiba menarikku? Urusanku dengan mereka belum selesai." Jaejoong menarik tangannya lagi dan berbalik lagi. Ia bermaksud kembali ke kantin. Namun Junsu berhasil menahannya.

"Ya! Jaejoong ah~, kurasa kita tidak usah berurusan dengan mereka lebih dari ini atau kita tidak akan selamat. Lagi pula ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting selain meladeni mereka." Ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang untuk meredam emosinya keluar lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau lihat kan sikap mereka? Huh? sangat menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku menghajarnya tadi, tapi kau malah menarikku dan membawaku pergi." Jaejoong masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Ia lalu melangkah pergi keluar gedung sekolah menuju lapangan sepak bola yang ada di depan sekolah sendirian.

Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi menerpa wajah putih mulus Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku di sebelah lapangan sepak bola. Ia memakai headset di telinganya. Pandangannya terarah pada para siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Diantara mereka ada Junsu yang kini sudah menjadi sahabat Jaejoong.

" Yah! Kim Jaejoong. Ayo ikut bermain bola. Cepat kesini" Junsu berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya sebagai ganti jawaban 'tidak' darinya. Jaejoong kembali menikmati suasana siang itu.

Sementara itu tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong sepasang mata musang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tatapan itu dingin namun, menyiratkan banyak makna.

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi waktu istirahat sudah usai. Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah kembali duduk di bangku mereka siap untuk menerima pelajaran lagi. Jaejoong memang terliahat dingin dan ya, sedikit semmbarangan. Tapi jangan tertipu dengan sikapnya yang demikian. Ia justru seorang murid yang pandai. Ia bahkan menerima pujian saat mengerjakan Pre-test tadi karena ia mendapat nilai sempurna.

"waaah, kau hebat juga, eung kyang kyang," Puji Junsu diikuti tawa khasnya itu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Pelajaran telah usai. Semua siswa berjalan berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali dua sahabat baru Jaejoong dan Junsu. Saat berjalan di koridor seseorang menghadang mereka berdua.

"Ya! Kau yang tadi siang. Hei!" teriak cowo bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Jaejoong terkesiap. '_ah, dia lagi,'_ pikirnya. Jajoong berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang emm, sedikit menantang.

"Kau lagi, kau ini selalu cari masalah ya," ucap Jaejoong dengan lantang. Seisi koridor sontak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ya, cowo yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong sekarang adalah Changmin –Shim Changmin. Salah satu anggota dari trio yang mengganggu Jaejoong di kantin tadi pagi. Dari sekian banyak siswa di sekolah itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menantang atau berurusan dengan mereka. Terlalu mengerikan. Sikap mereka yang sombong, tukang rusuh, dan senang berkelahi membuat para siswa ketakutan.

"Mau apa lagi?" Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Urusan kita tadi belum selesai," Changmin menimpalinya.

" Hah, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Urusan sekecil itu dibesar besarkan. Kau ini cowo apa cewe sih?" Ucapan Jaejoong kali ini benar – benar tajam dan berhasil membuat Changmun makin emosi. Changmin mengangkat tangannya bersiap menghajar wajah cantik Jaejoong. Tapi hal itu berhasil dihentikan oleh pemimpin geng mereka, Yunho. Ia menyeret changmin menjauh. Jaejoong juga ikut pergi dari tempat itu dengan diiringi tatapan siswa yang ada di sekitarnya.

" Junsu ah~. Kajja," Jaejoong mengajak Junsu pulang.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan menuju halte dekat sekolah mereka. Karena sekolah melarang siswa membawa kendaraan bermotor, mau tidak mau Jaejoong pulang – pergi naik bis.

" Ah, menyebalkan sekali sekolah di sini. Bawa motor saja tidak boleh, padahal waktu di Seoul aku tidak harus serepot ini," ucap Jaejoong di tengah perjalanan.

"Selain itu, kenapa mereka menerima siswa seperti mereka yang sikapnya saja sudah seperti preman pasar dan sangat menyebalkan," Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sedikit geram.

"Jaejoong ah, kau belum tahu siapa mereka," Junsu mulai buka mulut.

"Belum tahu? Apa yang harus aku tahu dari siswa berandalan yang menyebalkan macam mereka? Buang – buang waktu saja," Jaejoong memasang _headset_ di telinganya, hanya satu.

" wow, santai. Mereka itu terlalu sering berkelahi. Siapa saja yang menantang mereka akan mereka habisi tanpa ampun. Jadi, lebih baik kamu jangan cari masalah dengan mereka deh," Mereka berdua duduk di halte ketika mereka telah sampai.

" oh, ayolah. Mereka juga siswa kan? Tidak seharusnya mereka seperti itu. Benar – benar seperti preman." Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Junsu hanya tertawa menanggapi kalimat sahabatnya ini.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang Jaejoong tunggu datang juga.

"ah, itu bus ku sudah datang. Aku duluan ya," Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menepuk pundak Junsu.

" ah, ne hati – hati."

Jaejoong baru saja terbangun dari tidur sorenya . Angin masih berhembus lewat jendela di seberang ranjangnya membuat tirai putih disana berkibar – kibar. Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke balkon. Ia menghirup dalam dalam udara di sekitarnya lalu menatap indahnya bulan purnama yang bersinar di tengah – tengah taburan bintang.

"hmmm, lumayan juga" gumamnya lalu meregangkan sedikit otot-otonya. Jaejoong kembali kedalam tanpa menutup pintu balkon. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga. Tak ada seorangpun di lantai satu. Orang tuanya sedang pergi lagi. Jaejoong mengambil cereal di salah satu lemari dapur lalu menuangnya di mangkuk yang sudah ia ambil tadi saat baru sampai di dapur. Tak lupa ia juga menuangkan susu di cerealnya. Ini sudah sore sebenarnya, tapi Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin memasak meskipun ia lapar. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk makan cereal saja. Jaejoong kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia membawa cereal itu ke balkon bermaksud memakannya di sana. Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang mirip tempat tidur di balkonnya. Memakan sendok demi sendok cerealnya sambil melihat – lihat lingkungan di sekitarnya. Jaejoong baru saja memasukkan satu sendok cereal dan baru beberapa kali mengunyahnya, tapi ia tiba – tiba tersedak saat ia melihat seseorang muncul dari tikungan di dekat rumahnya, Jung Yun Ho. Ia melihat cowok itu lagi. Geram. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia teringat apa yang ia alami tadi di sekolah. Ingin rasanya ia melempar sendok yang tengah ia pegang sekarang kearah cowo yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, niat itu ia urungkan. Sendok itu terlalu berharga untuk dilempar kearah cowo macam dia. Jaejoong menghabiskan kembali cerealnya setelah matanya tak menangkap bayangan Yunho yang telah hilang di ujung jalan.

**TBC**

Mian Jirin baru bisa update chapter 2nya. Jirin abis sibuk banyak ujian.

Mianhae... ne

Nah, Chapter dua akhirnya update, makasih reviewnya di chap sebelumnya :D. Kesalahan di chap 1 insyaallah sudah di_reduce _di chap ini. thanks ya :D


End file.
